


You Could be Happy

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [23]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: God - Freeform, M/M, im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: loosely based on this scene from Gavin and Stacyhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=v9-QkhULwdM





	You Could be Happy

Mac had been separated from Dennis for almost 4 months, he told himself he was okay with him leaving for North Dakota, he wasn't.  
The familiar opening of Snow Patrol's 'You Could be Happy' played as Charlie and Dee, drunkenly laughed and swirled around in front of him.

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go._

Memories splashed through Mac head, like the first time he'd met Dennis, the opening of the bar, secretly refurbishing their apartment, pretending to be lovers.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

Before Macs hands know what they were doing, he was calling Dennis.  
**"Hey"**  
**"Hey"**  
**"Mac?, are you at a club? I can't hear you"**  
**"Dennis!, I'm leaving right now"**  
**"That's better, hi"**  
**"I miss you"**  
**"I miss you too idiot"**  
**"I really miss you"**  
**"Are you okay?"**  
**"Yeah"**  
**"Why is a club playing snow patrol?"**  
**"It made me think of you"**  
**"Mac, I'm not coming back"**  
**"I know, I just wanted to here your voice again"**  
**"I've got to go Mac"**  
**"Oh"**  
**"See you Mac"**  
**"Bye Den"**

_Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do._

_**"I love you"  
"I know"** _


End file.
